Field of Endeavor
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to a camera module.
Background
Recently, small-sized camera modules are highly demanded on a variety of multimedia fields, such as tablet computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones, and image input devices, such as monitoring cameras and information terminals of video tape recorders.
The camera modules mounted on these types of electronic devices require miniaturized size and light weight.
The camera module includes a lens unit configured to pass an optical image of an object, and an image sensor capturing the optical image that has passed the lens unit. The lens unit and the image sensor are components essential for a camera module, and technical developments are being vigorously pursued to improve assemblage between the camera module and the components.
Furthermore, a variety of attempts are being recently waged for electric devices to realize better developed functions in addition to the function of capturing an object through a camera module.
Meantime, a 3D camera of stereoscopic method or an input device is realized by two cameras, disadvantages of which include, for example, presence of an area where two cameras cannot capture an object and limited depth level of obtained image.